1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to a display device which functions as a holder, protector and storage for an image bearing card such as, for example, a baseball sports card.
2. Description Of Prior Art
There are various types of prior art card holder and protector devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,691 discloses a display and protector device having transparent first and second panels connected together along a common hinge line. The first panel has a recessed portion having a depth for receiving the card to be held and contacting the first surface of the card while the second panel has a projecting surface which is less than the depth of the recessed bottom surface of the first panel equal to the approximate thickness of the card whereby the panels are engaged together thereby allowing display of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,673 discloses a plastic card holder having a clear base panel with a top surface that has a recessed portion for containing the display card and a plurality of flanges along the periphery of the base panel and extending upwardly to receive the insert transparent panel cover which has angled corners or notches around the periphery in positions corresponding to the flange on the base panel for releasably mating the base and insert panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,527 to Clark discloses a hinged snap-lock container for holding, for exposure or viewing, film transparencies, photographs or paintings. The container of Clark has a front and a back panel which are attached by a thin integral hinged line 15 as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. A plurality of snap-lock portions are provided on the inside surface of the front and back panels to enable the front and back panels to be secured to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,464 to Hyde discloses a lantern slide holder which also has a hinged line 15, but the front and back panels are secured together after folding along the hinged line by a plurality of flaps, for example, flaps 8, 9 and 10 as shown in FIG. 1 thereof.
The following U.S. patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to displaying sportscards and other related materials: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,508 4,419,837 3,735,516.
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a device which displays and protects a single card which provides a new and improved construction and use.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved card display device for displaying, holding and protecting a single card.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a card display holder and protector which maintains the card in the condition received.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a card display holder and protector which protects the card from being damaged while securing the display card in the card holder.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a card display holder and protector which is constructed and arranged to be releasably attached to one or more of the same card display holders for display purposes.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a card display holder and protector which is constructed and arranged to be releasably attached to the same other card holders to form a page of cards for placement in an album or the like.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a card display holder and protector device in accordance with the foregoing desirable objects which may be economically manufactured and be of durable character.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.